Hidden Secrets
by smilemissy
Summary: Erin has lost both of her parents, she remembers her mother Christine Daae,and the stories she told of the "angel of music" now under the care of Meg Giry, close friend of christines, and living in the ballet dormitories she starts to uncover secrets...
1. Introduction

**Hope you like this! I worked really hard on it...please review and tell me what you think and any ideas because I am always open to new ideas for it to go along with my ideas!**

**DISCLAIMER**: **I OWN NOTHING OF "THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA". ALL RIGHTS GO OUT TO THERE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! **

* * *

><p>Living here in the opera house has been quite fun, listening to the other ballerina's still whisper of the "opera ghost". Even though I know that He is not a ghost, he is a man with a deformed face. For what my mother told me when I was four before she died. Oddly I remember what she told me of her "Angel of Music". I still find ballerina's stories about him quite interesting that they have the nerve to speak of it more importantly speak of my mother, when he's around…in the shadows. Now I can't say I've seen him, because I haven't . But my mother has told me so many things about him, some of them good and some of them bad. For example, he tried to kill my father, the Vicomte Dechangne, or Raoul. But I never really knew my father anyways, he died when I was very young of some cancer. And then when Mother died(she was sick also, but not because of cancer), Meg Giry, a close friend of my mother brought me here, and she has been taking care of me ever since. Speaking of which, If I am late She is going to chew me out big time!<p>

I got to the stage as quickly as I could, it's a long walk from the dormitories so of course I ran. But I was still late.

"Erin, why are you late?" Meg would ask.

I had to come up with some excuse, I could not handle her chewing me out again. People say she was not this strict. But ever since she became the ballet instructor when Madame Giry –her mother- stepped down, she became just as strict as she was.

"Meg, I'm so sorry. I became just a little sick. But I am fine now. It was just something I ate at breakfast."

"Alright, but don't let it happen again!" then she walked over to the other side to help one of our new girls with her leaps. Then as soon as she was over there. Sarah, one of the ballerinas who thinks she is "all that" Comes over to where I am standing and does what she normally does, torments me. But this time she went to far.

"Oh look, it's the late bird." She would start.

"The term is early bird." I replied correcting her.

"But your not an early bird, so I couldn't call you that now could I?"

"whatever."

"Aww, did someone get their feelings hurt." She laughed alongside some other ballerinas who had been watching.

"Can you please just go away so I can rehearse like we are supposed to be doing."

"Your just like your mom, always practicing make sure its right. I bet you even have an angel to teach you that too."

This got to me, and I finally lost it.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother like that! Or her angel of music!" I yelled loud enough that it echoed the whole auditiorium.

"Oh yeah, and whats going to stop me? You? Oh please. Your mother wouldn't hurt a fly, and neither will you!"

At that I couldn't take it anymore, I balled up my fist and landed it right in her eye. She fell to the floor screaming. Meg rushed over, gave me a mean look that told me I was in for it now. I didn't care though. I took off running. I only knew a place I could go to calm dow -the chapel.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think of the first chapter? REVIEW PLEASE! :)<strong>


	2. In The Chapel

**Here's the second chapter (: I know it is short I am sorry. I know I say this a lot but REVIEW PLEASE!:) the next chapter will be longer! **

I sat in the chapel, trying to calm down. I started to sing a short tune my mother always sang to me of her angel of music whenever I couldn't sleep.

_Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he-_

"There you are!" Meg interrupted

"Meg, how did you know I was down here!" I said

"This was your mothers favorite place." She said.

"Oh, Meg, I'm sorry I didn't mean to punch her, I just lost my anger."

"It's alright, I know she shouldn't have said that of your mom. I know how much you miss her."

"Thank you Meg."

"Come, you missed lunch. We shall see if there is left overs, you'll have to be fast though"

"Oh no thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Ok, then let's go to our last rehearsal before the show."

"Ok." I followed her out of the chapel and headed for the stage, as we left though I heard a whisper…sounded like a man saying my name "Erin". But there was no man around or anyone around other than Meg and me. Oh well, it is probably just my imagination.


	3. Show biz

**Here's the third chapter hope I didn't make you wait too long :P sorry if I did. ENJOY! R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>We rehearsed all day. But I started to worry, because the lead soprano, the star of the show, Justine Louis, was missing from the stage so were the managers. Justine is really sweet and nice she's not a complete diva like La Carlotta. As of what I heard of her. Justine and I are like best friends. We always would hang out together in her dressing room after each show then she would change and we would go out to dinner. We always took Meg too. We always had fun. Justine and I are really close. I know her and she knows me very well. We kept on rehearsing then finally the managers showed but weirdly they were looking for me.<p>

"Miss Erin De Changne" they would yell multiple times. I finally replied on the fourth time.

"Monsiers Andre, Monsier Firmin, I am over here."

"Ah yes. You are the best friend to Justine, right?" Andre asked with Firmin standing next to him.

"Yes, Monsier. " I answered suspiciously.

"Can you talk to Justine? She is saying she can't sing tonight and we need her!" Firmin explained. I took a glance to Meg and she mouthed "Go"

"Alright Monsier, I will talk to her." They led me off the stage and down a hallway towards Justine's dressing room, which used to be used by La Carlotta then My mother herself.

I entered the room to find Justine at the vanity in her costume.

"Justine?" I asked.

"Oh Eri-" she was interrupted when she had to cough. She sounded horrible even when she spoke, and the coughs were violent.

"Justine, are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Erin, I am fine…just my throat is sore which means I can not sing tonight."

"I understand, it would be horrible if you sang in this condition" I replied with sympathy. "But who will take your place?"

"I do not know" we both sat silently while we were both trying to think of people(other than La Carlotta, no one wants her back, she left after the fire, but she will come back in a heartbeat just to be a star again) to take her place tonight. Then she gasped in excitement and said..

"YOU!" she coughed very violently then from yelling that.

"what?"

"Erin, I heard you sing in the chapel before when you thought you were alone, I was looking for you and when I heard you singing I thought best just not to bother you but I did listen to that song. Your voice is beautiful. You have to."

"Justine, I can no-" I was interrupted by knocks on the door.

"Madamoiselle Louis? Madamoiselle De Changne?" Firmin and Andre would ask.

"Oh yes come in" a rough voice belonging to Justine would say.

"Ahh do tell me you will be singing tonight?" Andre asked.

"No Monsiers," they sighed. "But Erin is."

They looked up. "But can she sing?"

"Do you not remember who her mother is? The famous Christine Daae."

"True, but can she sing just a little bit of a song for us to hear before we put her on the stage?" Firmin asked.

I do not know why I was silent this whole time, but I trusted Justine so I let her win this battle.

"Erin will you do them the pleasure while I get a glass of water for my throat?" at that she left heading for the cafeteria. And I was left with the two managers staring at me so I gave in and relaxed and started to sing a song my mother sang to me, a different one from the one in the chapel.

_Think of me _

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in awhile_

_Promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

I only sang the first verse but they sure did like it.

"Stupenda!" Andre explained.

"That was amazing! That was the first song your mother sang for us, just beautiful!" Firmin said.

And so it was set. I would sing in the opera tonight. _Oh mother, I hope you are proud of me I am doing just what you did. I hope I like it and I don't mess up._

* * *

><p><strong>:) so what did you think? don't worry I promise chapter 4 will be up soon..but here's a hint Erik will be in the next chapter. Matter of Fact it will be his point of view! and what do you think of Justine? Oh and if you are wondering the song Erin sang is from POTO it is called "think of me" It is the first song you hear Christine Daae sing in the movie :) R&amp;R PLEASE!<strong>


	4. The Performance

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! Its in Erk's POV btw! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ERIK'S POV<strong>

Erin is singing tonight. Christine's daughter. Thanks to Justine, I really must thank her. Only fact is I can't. but it doesn't matter. I've heard Erin sing in the chapel. Her voice sounds like Christine and mine combined. But how? She is supposed to be Christine and Raoul's. I kept going over it. Then I heard her sing _Think of Me _for the managers. The very first song Christine performed. Oh how beautiful her voice was it made me think of Christine. Then it hit me. One week before christine's wedding with Raoul…she came back to my lair….she said she felt guilty. I told her it was my fault. Then She said…..

"Erik, I betrayed you."

"Christine, I murdered all those people. You are not the one guilty."

Then she kissed me, I don't know why she did but she did and I gave in….what was a kiss turned into more. She ended up sleeping over. So in the morning, I was already awake when she woke up.

"Good morning Christine. I said as I walked in."

"Good morning Erik, I didn't think I was going to sleep over."

"Yes neither did I, but you are engaged and it might be best if you leave."

"I understand. But you will always be a part of me." With that she left. I guess she really did love Raoul.

Erin is not Raoul's daughter. She is mine.

The opera was running behind schedule, I thought to myself _those two idiots can't seem to do anything right. Stupid managers._ I began to get curious as to what was taking so long, so I headed backstage to see what was going on, I stayed to the shadows so no one would see me. I saw Erin in her costume which was a purple swirly gown, she was arguing with Meg and the managers..

"Please I'm scared. What if I get sick?"

"Madamoiselle, please you will not get sick. You are a wonderful, very gifted singer please do not back out?" Andre asked sounding desperate.

"Erin, you can do this." Meg encouraged. There was a long silence as Erin looked as if she was trying to decide. I couldn't help myself I really wanted her to sing.

"Erin, you can do this you have your mother's voice. Make her proud. Make your father proud." She looked around trying to figure out who said that. She looked at me. But I guess she didn't see me, although I was scared she did. After a few seconds she agreed to sing. She walked to the doorway of the stage and waited for her cue. Then she walked on stage and began to sing. I had already made it to box five when she began.

_Who knows when love begins who knows what makes it start_

_One day its simply there alive inside your heart. _

_It slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul _

_Takes you by surprise then seizes full control_

_Try to deny it and try to protest _

_But love won't let you go _

_Once you've been possessed _

_Love Never Dies _

_Love Never Falters _

_Once it has spoken _

_Love is yours _

Her voice was so sweet. She hit each note beautifully. She reminded me so much of Christine. She had her brown curly hair, although for the first time I noticed that her eyes were like mine. But her face was like Christine's. I started to drift off dreaming of the days I spent teaching Christine in the chapel, bringing her to my lair for the first time. Singing _Music of the Night. _I thought of all the good times we had…..when I finally glanced back to reality Erin was ending the song…

_Life may be fleeting_

_Love lives on_

_Life may be fleeting _

_Love lives on_

After the last note she stood smiled while flowers were thrown on stage then the curtain closed. And I figured Erin was heading for the chapel so I made my way there. (staying in the shadows of course)

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? you still like it? LOL btw the song used in this is called <em>Love Never Dies<em> it is from the sequel to phantom of the opera called _Love Never Dies_ ! well I hoped you like it and trust me next chapter is going to be interesting...LOL R&R!**


	5. Weird Feeling

**Erin**

"Oh, mother that was so much fun! They liked me. They really liked me!" I thought to myself as I sat in the chapel holding a bouquet of flowers I was given before making my way here. I decided to light a candle for my mother like I always do, as I did I could have sworn I saw something move in the corner. But I figured it was just my imagination. The longer I sat there, the more I got the feeling I was being watched…so when Meg came in I was so surprised I jumped.

"Goodness Erin, I didn't mean to frighten you." She exclaimed.

"Oh Meg, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"That's alright. You did wonderful."

"Thankyou." I still got that feeling that someone was watching me, So I turned away from Meg to look in the corner where I saw something move but I couldn't see anything.

"Is something wrong Erin?" Meg suddenly asked.

"Huh? No Meg. I'm fine."

"Well then, shall we go to supper?"

"Yes. We shall." We both giggled…and started to leave but I stopped at the doorway when I heard a man's voice whisper..again. but something different this time…it was like he was singing.

"I am your angel of music"

At that we left, but now I think I know who was in that corner…..

* * *

><p><strong>I know its a short chapter sorry! I am going to try and make the next chapters longer! but keep reading please! and R&amp;R<strong>


	6. OG

**Erik**

she knows now. This is great, this is all apart of my plan. I can't believe I have a daughter. She is gorgeous. Oh Christine why didn't you tell me? Oh that's right, you think I am a monster, after teaching you all you know letting your voice soar. Being there for you in the chapel when you were crying to your father? Oh yes, I am such a monster for falling in love with you. Oh well. I did kill people and try to kill your fiancee. But still you should have told me.

I want to get to know her. I started writing a note to give to Meg.

I sealed it, and left the catacombs and headed for the dormitories before the ballerinas returned after supper. I walked in the shadows, knowing some people were always late for supper, as in the two idiots running the place. I finally got to the dormitories, as I came in I spotted Christine's old bed, and started having memories re-occur to my mind. Then finally I found Megs, I could alway's remember cause it was next to christine's which is probaly now Erin's. I set the note under Meg's cover so she would get it. Then I left heading for the catacombs below.

**Meg**

Erin and I got to the ballet dormitories soon after supper. I am so happy she's in a good mood, it means she will stay out of trouble. We were giggling as we sat on our beds, but I stopped as I felt something weird, so I uncovered my blankets to find a note. It read

_Dear Miss Giry_

_I am writing this to inform you that I shall have a meeting with you in Box 5 of the auditorium at 11 pm that way everyone will be gone. And may I remind you I am the phantom of the opera, so you might want to attend._

_Sincerely._

_O.G._

I have hidden so many secrets, from Erin and the phantom. But I never thought they would be revealed. I hid the note from Erin. And stuck it under my pillow.

"What was that?" Erin would ask.

"Oh, just a new schedule." I would reply lying.

"Oh, ok." she bought it.

At around 10:50 everyone was asleep, so I got up and headed for Box 5. in all my life I have never been in Box 5 mother told me not to because of the Opera Ghost but now here I am making my way there because of the opera ghost. I got there around 10:57 to find him already there, him there in flesh.

"Why, Hello Meg."


	7. His daughter?

**Meg**

"Yes, I'm here. Wha- What do you want?" I asked shyly. He turned around to face me. he was wearing his normal black suit, cape, and of course his mask.

"Ahhh Meg, why so silent?" he asked.

"Uhh what am I here for?" I asked.

"I'm sure you know."

"No, no I don't."

"Well, I want my daughter."

"Your daughter?" I was confused, his daughter? "I don't have your daughter?"

"Yes, you do. I believe when Erin came here, she was put under your care. Correct me if I am wrong."

"Yes she was. But what makes you think she is your daughter?" Erin? His daughter?

"Well, let's see there's the fact that her eyes are the same as mine. Ummm the fact that Christine came to me the night before her wedding..you know Meg. I know she told you! Don't try to hide this!"

Oh no, he knew I knew. I couldn't deny it.

"Alright. Its true. But how do you suppose to get Erin. How do you suppose to tell her? What if she asks about your mask? What if-"

"Alright, I get it. I get it. It will be hard. And I don't expect her to not ask about my mask. Just please let me, I want to be a father to her. A father Raoul could never have been, her real father. Meg?"

I let out a sigh while I thought. "Alright, I will come up with some way to tell her. I suppose you will want her to live with you in the catacombs of the opera?"

"Well, yes I do wish for her to live with me. But only if she wants to. She would be better up here, but if she wants to live down there with me then so be it."

"Alright then I guess we have a deal."

"I guess we do. Goodnight Meg." With that he left Box 5 and vanished into the shadows as I left for the dormitories to sleep on it and think of some way to tell Erin. What should I tell her?


	8. How do I tell her?

**Meg**

"Alright, girls come on stop standing around there is work to be done!" I shouted at Sarah, Jocelyn, and Kari as they stood around probably gossiping.

As I watched the ballerinas practiced making sure their leaps were good, and kicks were straight. I couldn't stop thinking about how am I suppose to tell her?

I watched as Erin started to leap across the stage, and I started to see her mother up on stage dancing, Oh how she was always happy when she danced and when she was even more happy when she sang. I could remember the first time she told me of her "Angel of Music". I never believed her then. Then I heard a voice from behind me that sounded like Christine's. "Just tell her the truth." I turned around quickly but no one was there. But with what I heard I'm sure that it mean't that I will just have to tell her the truth. I will do after tonight's performance in the chapel. He will probably be there anyways.


	9. I knew it

**Erin**

I couldn't sleep at all, I kept getting thrown off at practice, I just want to see him, I know who he is. I want to see if he is actually real. My mother's "angel of music" actually called my name. I mean, why? That was it. I coudn't take it. I had to know, I woke up suddenly and was reaching for my slippers and noticed Meg was not in her bed, for the second time this week. Me being curious and all I got my slippers and started to look for Meg, instead of going to the chapel and see if _he_ was

there.

I walked down the corridors from the dormitories, almost got to backstage when I saw her. She was sitting on one of the seats backstage, she must have heard me coming cause she looked my way.

"Oh, Erin, What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I uh, woke up and you weren't there." I said stupidly.

"Erin, If I wish to come down here in the middle of the night then I can. As for you, you should be in bed."

"Well, its unusual for you. you normally don't so I just wanted to make sure you were ok." That was true...

"I'm fine Erin, I just have alot on my mind. Please go back to bed, I will talk to you tommorrow."

"Ok, I will" I lied. I turned and walked toward the dormitories, but once she turned her head I took a turn down a hallway leading to the chapel.

In the chapel, it was quiet, and dark. But there was that feeling of "Your Not Alone". Knowing that the first time I suspected something, was when something moved in the far left corner by the stained-glass window. so after my eyes fixed to the dark, I found the matches and lit some candles. I lit one above a picture of "_Gustave Daae"._ My Grandfather. After taking my eyes off of the candles, I looked to the corner, and there standing in the flesh, was my mothers _angel._

I knew it was all that came to my mind.


	10. Angel? Father? Too Much?

Here is chapter 10 I hope you like it secrets get told! R&R :) _

**Meg**

I walked into the room to try and get some more sleep, and finally decided to tell Erin tommorrow night after the performance. But when I went to lay down, I came upon Erin not in her bed. I saw her earlier come back, so how could this be? Ughhh she must be in the chapel! and That means...oh no. I rushed out of the room quickly but quietly so other ballerinas still slept, and ran down the corridors, took a turn then finally straight to the chapel.

"ERIN!" I yelled, I know I shouldn't have, but I was kinda mad she didn't do what I told her to do.

I finally came down the stairs, I felt like it was all starting again. The night I found out of Christine's Angel of Music. As I came down stairs worrying and trying to find Christine after the performance, oh how wonderful she sang, I wanted to know who her tutor was, and thats when she told me of her angel. I didn't believe her at first, but now I do. Well, the phantom was her angel, so I know she wasn't making it up. But here I was worried sick and searching again for someone. Erin, her daughter. Do I ever get a break? I rushed in only to find myself too late. There she was and there he was.

"Hello, Meg, I see you have not told her yet." He started.

"What haven't you told me Meg? What is going on?" Erin confused said.

"Erin, umm Monsieur, I have kept secrets from the both of you," I turned to the phantom, "Yes. I have not told her yet, I haven't found the words. but I guess its now or never right? haha ok." I said trying to cheer up the mood. then I faced them both. "Erin, When your mother brought you here to live under my care, she told me something I was not to tell you or him." I said.

"What, tell me" Erin demanded. Her green eyes shining the same tone as his.

"Erin, calm down," I said and then continued,

"She told me, Raoul couldn't bear to hear it. After you were born, I think you were one. Raoul found out that he had leukemia, a cancer. He came home and told Christine, He wanted to take you in and have you tested, but Christine told him no, she wouldn't have it. And he said you have a good chance of having it. But Christine never told him, that you weren't his biological daughter."

"Wait, What? Raoul wasn't my father? then who is?"

"Mhmm, Christine finally told him that night, and Raoul was mad yes, and Christine asked for forgiveness and of course he forgave her. And he said that he would still treat you as his daughter. Unfortunately, Because of his cancer, Raoul died months later. Christine had someone bring you here when she was very sick, when you were five, for she feared the worse. But she also sent a note with the person that brought you here to give to me, and thats how I know. In the letter, she told me who your real father is. It was her "Angel of Music". She never told him, although he figured it out somehow."

Erin turned to face the phantom, her _father_.

"If you found out, then why didn't you come for me?" Erin exclaimed sounding curious and upset.

"I couldn't. I didn't think you would believe me, I knew you would believe Meg." He said hopefully.

"Erin, Now I know you've heard the rumors of him, as The Phantom Of The Opera, But your mother would want this, she would want you to meet and have your father in your life." I said, trying to help. Something urged me to try to get Erin to go with him, I figured it was Christine. well her spirit watching over us.

"Erin, Please. I would really love the time to get to know you, to be your father, a father Raoul could never be, your real father. I know you probaly know of the things I've done. But I would never hurt you or put you in harm."

"Can I have some time to think this over, its alot on my head right now."

"Of Course." I said.

"Very Well, my dear. Goodnight, get some sleep."


	11. Dreams Of The Past

**I hope you like it. The songs in this is "Angel Of Music" from POTO. I changed the words some to fit Erin's part. R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Erin<strong>

My father? How could that be? This isn't happening. _Mother please tell me what to do! I'm so confused, I don't know what to do. _I prayed silently asking for my mother's help as I walked to my bed, and layed down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I saw my mom, She was singing Think of Me<em> the _song that I sang for the managers, the song she sung to me when I was little. She was performing it, oh how wonderful she sung, I want to be just like her. Now, She's in the chapel with Meg, speaking of an angel of music her father sent her, I remember the words_

_**Father once spoke of an angel**_

_**I used to dream he'd appear**_

_**Now as I sing, I can sense him**_

_**And I know he's here**_

_Her face would lighten up with a smile, she must've been happy. Maybe I will be too. Now she went to her dressing room, as a lady, handed her a rose with a black ribbon and said_ _"__**He is pleased with you**__" Then she stared at it, and finally sat her vanity and still stared at it touching the black ribbon. Just then a man walked him, he was kinda familiar. It was Raoul._

_"Little Lotte, let her mind wander."_

_"Raoul!" _

_They continued to talk, He left after to telling my mother to get changed for supper, and she was telling him no, she couldn't. And then after he left, all the lights went out. But at this moment, I didn't see my mother anymore, instead it was me in her place, and my __**father **__in the mirror, we were singing_.

_Him:_

_**Flattering child you shall know me **_

_**See why in shadow I hide**_

_**Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside**_

_Me:_

_**Angel of Music I denied you**_

_**Turning from my father**_

* * *

><p>I woke up, knowing that my dream told me to go to him. I decided to give him a chance besides he taught my mother to sing, maybe he could help me? I'll go to him after tonight's performance, Justine is going out of town and won't be able to do tonight's performance, so me as her understudy at her request, is performing her part.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter coming very soon! Please Review! I love hearing from you!<strong>


	12. Five Minutes!

**Ok, so I listened to your reviews and Erik did seem out of character..so I got an even better idea for this story that I hope you like so I updated the las 2 chapters which is this one and the next. Hope you like it! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Erin<strong>

It was thirty minutes til the performance, and everyone was getting ready, well, except for me. I was already ready for I wanted to spend some time in the chapel before I performed. Although, it came to no surprise that my father was there, though this time he sitting at the stained glass window. I approached him as I found it strange that he was always here!

"Do you not go anywhere else?" I asked, kinda curious

"Ahh Erin, Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, back to my question please."

"You are just like me, so demanding."

"Haha." I sarcastically laughed

"Alright, as your mother might have told you I stay in the catacombs of this opera house, I have my own lair there. When I do come to here or box 5 I stick to the shadows so I am not seen. Quite like a ghost."

"Well why do you come here so much?"

"Well, like Meg said, this was indeed your mother's favorite place, I grew to favour it as much as her as I taught her to sing here. That's why I come here often, and the fact that its become your favourite place too."

I was speechless. I sat next to him, and finally words came out. "So, could you teach me to sing like my mom?"

"Well, yes I could if you like."

"I would like, could you teach me in our home?"

"Well, of cour-" at that he looked at me, like I had said what he wanted me to say."You mea-"

"I mean, that after tonight's performance, I want to go home with my father, and live with my father. you." I told him, as a smile approached his face.

Silence was all, we were both speechless until Meg came rushing in, I hadn't even noticed the time.

"ERIN!" Meg yelled, "Umm hello, your on in like five minutes! Mr. phantom, what good example your setting for your daughter, she's late!"

I saw my father laugh, as I let out a little chuckle as Meg was literally going crazy.

"Alright, Alright Erin, you better go cause now you have four minutes!" he joked as Meg was rushing me out.

"Ok, I will see you after the perfomance!" I hollered back.

I stepped on to the dark brown wooden stage in my mother's Aminta costume, as we were doing Don Juan Triumphant again. I have never performed it, but my mother has done it, and I was told that her angel or father surprised her by joining in. The costume department had kept my mother's costume, and I wanted to wear it. I walked out and started to sing.

After the performance, I ran to my dressing room with Meg, to find a rose with a black ribbon, knowing who it came from. I looked to the mirror, knowing from mother's stories and my dream. I knew it was the way. Meg instantly knew what I was thinking when I looked to the mirror. She wished me a goodbye for the night, and said that my father is not to let me stay up late, for we had rehearsal tomorrow. haha. OK Meg, There was so much still to know. I had a bunch of questions. As she left, I rushed to the mirror trying to find some way to open it. I found it to slide open from the left, and I slid it open only to find nothing there...where was he? Did he not want me to come and stay with him? I felt embarrassed to even ask him about it now. I sat to the ground and cried...for hours I sobbed until Meg had came and had me return to the dormitory where I cried the whole night.


	13. Twisted Man

**Well, here's the next updated chapter with a new twist! it just happened to pop in my head one day :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Erin<strong>

I woke up in my normal bed in the same dormitory, not in my father's home like I had wanted. I thought for a second that we could be a family. I guess I thought wrong..he doesn't even want me to live with him. He lied to me in the chapel, he said he would see me after the performance. How could he? I had the horrible feeling of embarrassment still in my stomach as I got up and got dressed and headed for the chapel, I didn't think he would be there as he didn't show up last night why would he show up now? thoughts went through my head. Did he not like my performance? Was it horrible...No, I was good. I have my mothers and his voice combined it has to be good...I was so lost in my thoughts, I was not paying any attention to my surroundings...

"Why, Hello Erin." A strange but yet familliar voice, I looked up. I knew him. Knew him, ha, I absolutely abhored him.

"You. What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, my darling, I see you here have quite some fame in your name."

"Yes. And I don't need you here to ruin it. Your not going to get me sick like you got my mother sick. You insolent fool."

"Oh please Erin, I only did what I had to do."

"Your a sick twisted man why on earth would you do that to my mother."

"I have my reasons, I never really liked Christine, anyway..I thought she was just too manipulative for my brother."

"So you killed her? her own sister-in-law. Over that? Well, I am certainly glad Raoul wasn't my real father then. Cause then I'd be related to you! Ugh. The horror."

"Oh, I know, that is why I came here. See I knew. you didn't show any characteristics of Raoul..and I just had the gut feeling, but now you've made it very clear. Thankyou for that."

"If that's all can you leave, Phillipe? I have to go to the chapel."

"Oh to meet your horribly scarred masked father? or to light a candle for your cheating mother?"

"Just Shut Up and Leave. Your Not Wanted Here."

With that, I ran all the way to the Chapel. where I sat by the window and cried. I didn't notice my father crawl in from the window, I didn't even notice it open. I was too upset.

"Erin..shh..Erin." he whispered.

"Noo..I'm...soo..mad.."

"What's wrong, angel"

"Phillipe De Changne"

"Who?"

I stopped sobbing enough to tell him.

"Phillipe De Changne is Raoul's brother. Mother didn't die because she just fell sick. It's how she was murdered."

He gazed at me, as I watched his eyes grow angry. and I continued.

"One day, when I was playing with my dolls, Phillipe had come in that day. Mother was resting, she was exhausted and had called Phillipe over to help watch me since the maids had the day off. I don't know how I remember this day so well, but I do. Anyway, I was playing when I heard Phillipe and Mother talking, our rooms were really close, so I walked to the door, I wanted to see her anyways.

'Christine, take this, you have been exhausted entirely too long..this should help.'

'Phillipe, I'm just tired.'

'Just take it. I hate to see you like this. And Erin hates you like this.'

'Very well.' And she drank the substance Phillipe had brought her.

I thought nothing of it and went back to playing with my dolls, but a day later she grew very sick, and no one didn't know what to do. And soon, her body gave up, and she was gone. I didn't click it in my head that Phillipe poisoned her til a few days later but no one would believe me."

I sobbed into his chest some more and finally wiped my tears again remembering last night.

"Erin, it will be fine. I'm here now. But he will pay for what he has done one way or another."

"Father, where were you last night?

'


	14. Too Many Secrets

**Well, here we go with a new chapter! I really hope you liked the new changes to the story and liking the twist. Erin thought everything was perfect, but now its time a turn of events… R&R Please! I love hearing from you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Erin<strong>

He never answered me completely. I asked him where he was last night, and he just said not to worry bout it, that he would tell me soon. I don't get it. How many secrets are there? But I didn't say anything, I just told him ok and yawned, as I was tired. I didn't want to think of it or Phillipe. I just wanted to forget it. So I went to bed, telling my father goodnight, who knows when I will be able to live with my father.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, I didn't realize how exhausted I was til I lied my head down on my pillow. Nothing could shake me at that point, well not until 2:00 am when I was awoken by footsteps, at first I just thought it was my father , then I realized there was more than one. Two, three maybe? I slipped out of bed to sneak a peek at who it was. What I saw , I wished I didn't, was even a bigger secret being revealed piece in piece. When I stepped to the doorway I could see Phillipe, the Managers Andre and Firmin, and….Justine? Justine and Phillipe were pretty close, they kissed, and I was disgusted. What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short! I did this in school with not much time. but I hope you like it! The next chapter will be longer! R&amp;R!<strong>


	15. Save Myself

**This chapter is a lil bit longer.I'm trying to make them longer! I hope you like R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Erin<strong>

I was very upset. I broke down. My best friend locked lips with my enemy. Given she may not know what happened and she is about his age, but him? I still stood there frozen in the doorway. I heard the whole conversation.

"Yes, Phillipe, Well, Erin has been quite a success for us. With her mother being Christine Daae, its not a shock she has a stupendous voice. She is in good hands here sir." Andre stated.

"Very Well Then, Justine has told me great things about her, and I just had to see my little niece, I haven't seen her since, well, Christine's death." Phillipe replied. Too bad I didn't want to see him at all. And Justine with him? I might throw up.

"Well, I shall leave you two alone, for I have some work to be done in my office." Andre said and walked down the hallway. Phillipe and Justine waited til Andre was out of sight and continued to converse.

"Is this plan going to work?" Justine asked...what plan?

"I'm sure of it, my darling."

"Good." Justine stated.

"Now, we just have to get rid of Erin, and I won't be reminded of Raoul's stupid choice of Christine ever again."

"Just don't go too overboard Phillipe."

"Of course not honey. You should get rest. I love you."

What? this is nonsense. Get rid of ME? He's going to kill me next and so is my so called "Best Friend". This is so not gonna work, I have to stop them before I'm dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it! What do you think is gonna happen? Did you like the twist with Justine? R&amp;R!<strong>


	16. Rough Day For The Phantom

**Well, Here's the next chapter. put a little humor in the story to lighten it up some :) Hope you like it. R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Erin<strong>

"Dad, you have to do something! They're going to kill me!" I was explaining to my dad Phillipe's plan in the chapel.

"Erin calm down. Justine? She is your best friend…and what do you expect me to do..kill them before they get to you?" My dad replied…I almost busted out laughing, he must be having a rough day…

"You're the phantom of the opera! Of course I want you to kill them! You shouldn't have a problem with killing people!" I replied back, exaggerating.

"Right Right, I'm sorry I have just had a rough day..with my music."

"I can tell. And yes, I thought Justine was my best friend, I just don't understand why she would want me dead."

"Alright Erin. I will do my best, You should rest, I will tell Meg to keep an eye out."

"Thankyou."

"Goodnight Erin."

"Goodnight."

It was late..I need to head back to bed. I was kinda scared though. What if Phillipe slipped into my room while I was sleeping and strangled me with my pillow. Or poisoned my drink at breakfast like my mom. This was all wrong….


End file.
